


Reunions and Surprises

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Struggling to deal with the death and destruction surrounding her after the war, Hermione moves to Australia to search for her parents. Two years later, wizards from her past find her and help her in her search.Written for the 2017 HP 3somes gift exchange on LiveJournal.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> I want to thank articcat621, I've always wanted to write this threesome and her wonderful pairings and suggestions gave me that opportunity. I cannot thank our mod, for giving us an extension, which allowed me to give this story the time and attention it deserved. Last, but in no way least, I want to thank my Alpha, Squarepeg72, my betas, Meiri and twztdwildcat, and my Aussie picker, SlytherinPrincessNurse1994 for everything they did. Without their help, this story would not look even remotely close to what it does now. If there are any errors after they went through it, then they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_6 November 2000, Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia_

“Dammit.” Hermione sighed, closing the file before her and frowning. “Another dead end.”

Letting her eyes fall shut, the brunette witch pressed her fingers against her temples and rubbed gently, frustrated with her lack of progress. In the year and a half since arriving in Australia, Hermione had received and followed up on over two-dozen different leads, but she was still no closer to finding her parents.

Slowly some of the tension eased from her head and she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with the photo on her desk.

It had been nearly two years since she had last seen either of her best friends. More than sixteen thousand kilometres of land and water between people will do that for you. But she couldn’t return, at least not yet. She had to find her parents first. There was also the issue that she still needed to come to terms with everything that happened during the end of the war two and a half years ago, but Hermione was pushing that back as much as possible. She wasn’t ready to deal with all those deaths.

Reaching forward, she brushed her fingertips over the glass, another sigh escaping her lips. “I miss you guys,” she whispered.

“They miss you too, Smarts,” a voice interrupted from the doorway.

She nearly knocked over the photograph in her shock. Only two people ever called her that name, her father, who it couldn’t possibly be because his voice was not that low plus he currently had no clue that he has a daughter, and one wizard. She gasped.

“Bill!” She exclaimed as she jumped from her chair. As she rounded her desk, she was surprised to see a second familiar face. “Charlie?” She looked between the two wizards. “What are you both doing here?”

Charlie laughed. “Well, isn’t that a fine how do you do?”

Hermione blushed. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see anyone I know from back home around here since it’s been so long.”

“If I remember correctly it was right after the last of the funerals,” Bill said.

Hermione frowned. “I know, but I just couldn’t take it anymore. All the fighting, the deaths, the sadness everywhere I turned… I couldn’t breathe anymore.”

Charlie stepped forward, hugging her. “Ignore him, love, he doesn’t always think before he opens his mouth, but I promise he didn’t mean to upset you.” He pulled back and winked at her, a grin playing at the corners of his lips. “It’s a Prewett family trait. We all get it from mum.”

She chuckled. “Of that, I have no doubt, but Bill’s comment reminded me again of just how much I’m missing by being here.” She sighed and leant her head against Charlie’s shoulder. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his unique scent of ash, wood, spice, and man. “It’s just been a trying day. Not only was I reminded of how much I miss home, but also I’ve reached another dead end in my search for my parents. Eighteen months and I still haven’t found a single trace of them. Well, no trace after they arrived here.”

“Is there anything we can do to help you?”

She opened her eyes and looked at Bill, who was now standing next to her and Charlie. “I wish there was, but all of my leads are dead ends and I don’t have any new ones. The rest of the department has tried helping, but no luck. Honestly, it’s like they disappeared off the face of the planet.”

A glint on the corner of her desk caught her eye. Remembering what words the innocuous piece of parchment bore, made her frown.

“Smarts? Are you okay? I really am sorry for my comment earlier.”

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached out and squeezed his arm, smiling softly. “I know you are, Bill, and my frown wasn’t for your comment, but rather I saw that parchment on my desk and remembered that I’d much rather go home after work tomorrow than go to the Beltane festival.”

"Why do you not want to go, love? It's a time for new beginnings and Beltane is a wonderful time of year, although it’s strange to be celebrating in November rather than May."

“Yes, it is very different from what we’re used to, but at the same time it makes perfect sense due to their seasons being different from England’s.” She stepped out of Charlie’s arms to look at both wizards. “I know it's a wonderful time of year and a time for new beginnings, but it’s one thing to go to something like this with someone, it’s another to go by yourself and have to watch everyone else enjoy themselves as they let the magic of the evening overtake them and you’re stuck sitting on the sidelines by yourself.”

Bill and Charlie shared a look.

Hermione noticed. “What?”

“You know," Charlie said. "You don’t have to go to the celebration alone if you don’t want to, we’d be happy to accompany you tomorrow night.”

“Plus,” Bill added, “I have an idea for how to find your parents, so we could stay and help you with your search.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were heading back home to England and Romania?”

Charlie shrugged. “We were, but we both have time before we need to return since we were able to find the dragon we had been searching for much sooner than we thought thanks to Bill’s curse breaking skills.”

Her second eyebrow joined the first. “Curse breaking skills to find a dragon? That’s a new one.”

“Someone stole the dragon and while they were waiting for things to die down and the authorities to stop looking for it so he could sell it on the black market, the thief tried to mask the fact that he had a dragon with multiple layers of protections and I used the energy the protections were giving off to find the location.”

Charlie grinned, clapping Bill on the shoulder. “And the layers of protections were nothing for Bill. Took him less than two days to dismantle the ridiculous number of spells the man used, while the Australian ministry found the thief and took him into custody. Needless-to-say, he won’t be seeing daylight from this side of prison bars for many, many years, because the Romanians do not take the stealing of one of their dragons lightly.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up as events from the week before started to become clearer. “So that’s what all the fuss was about on Friday.”

“Probably,” Charlie replied. “He was found on Friday afternoon and we were able to free the dragon very early Saturday morning.”

“We’ve been finishing up paperwork since then to have both the thief and the longhorn sent back to Romania,” Bill explained. “We were on our way to the portkey office to leave for England for a few days when we decided to visit you before we left. I’m glad we did.”

“So am I,” Charlie added, grinning. “The rest of the team from the reserve will be heading back with the dragon later today and sometime tomorrow authorities will be taking care of transferring the thief between here and the Romanian Ministry. So I am free to stay here.”

“So back to the issue at hand, or rather now, the non-issue at hand. Charlie and I will be more than happy to take you tomorrow night and I should have a new lead for you by the end of the week.”

Hermione looked at Bill questioningly. “What about Fleur?”

“What about her?” He raised his left hand, showing a bare ring finger. “We’re no longer together. Haven’t been for nearly two years. Actually, I'm back out in the field in Egypt again.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that. Seems Harry and Ron forgot to mention that little bit of information.”

“Don’t be. Once things started to settle down after the war, we started to realise that we were not as compatible as a couple as we had originally thought. I think a lot of it had to do with the adrenaline of the war.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Dearest Fleur also realised that she wasn’t ready for children.”

Bill groaned. “How many times do I have to tell you, neither of us were ready for children at the time.” He turned to look at Hermione. “It seems that my family was under the impression that I wanted children and she didn’t because she didn’t want to lose her figure. It’s a bunch of bullshite and this twit knows it. With all that had happened, I recognised I wasn’t ready and that even if I was, I realised that Fleur really wasn’t the witch for me.”

Charlie snickered. “That’s because your wolf didn’t want her, not that I blame him. There are,” he looked at Hermione, a slow grin spreading across his lips, “prettier fish in the sea.”

It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes, a light blush stealing across her cheeks. “I know you’re not talking about me.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “There’s this saying I once heard from a fellow keeper who was Muggleborn, ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’.”

Hermione bowed her head. “Then you both have low standards for what is beautiful.”

A crooked finger under her chin forced her to look at Bill. “Stop that right now. You are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met, both inside and out, and if anyone says anything to the contrary let me know and I’ll gladly show them what they’re missing out on.”

“We’d both be happy to.” Fingers carded through her long, curly hair, catching slightly on a knot near the end. “Now, as Bill said earlier, we’re taking you tomorrow night and you no longer have a say in the matter.”

Hermione opened her mouth to counter Charlie’s comment but was silenced by a gentle thumb pressing against her lips.

“We’ll see you tomorrow evening.” And with that, both wizards disappeared out of her office, the door quietly clicking shut behind them.

Hermione’s gaze travelled from the closed door to the parchment still sitting silently on her desk. A smirk inched its way across her features. Maybe tomorrow evening wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

_6 December 2000, Perth, Western Australia, Australia_

“Do you know where they went?” Hermione was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet she was so excited.

Over the past month, Hermione, along with Bill and Charlie, both of whom had taken an extended leave of absence from their respective jobs, had been hot on the trail of Bill’s lead. Bill refused to disclose where his tip came from, but at this point, if it led to finding her parents, she didn’t care.

“I’m not sure exactly,” the middle-aged receptionist replied, “but the only people I’ve met that were named Wendell and Monica were only here for three or four months before they left for Wellington.”

Hermione grinned. This was brand new information for her. None of her previous leads had ever said anything about New Zealand. “Thank you so much!”

The brunette witch practically darted out the door, Bill and Charlie close behind.

The receptionist’s voice trailed after them. “You’re welcome, but that was nearly two and half years ago!”

“Hermione!” Bill exclaimed as the two wizards were quickly catching up to the shorter witch. “Slow down!”

“But I’m so close to finding them,” she called over her shoulder.

Charlie opened his mouth to remind her that it was nearing dinnertime and that they’d have to arrange for a portkey to Wellington when Hermione stumbled. She nearly fell into the street before she collapsed against the wall to her right. Charlie lurched forward catching her before she hit the ground.

“Hermione? Are you okay?”

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands were clutching her head. “No, I got lightheaded all of a sudden.”

Bill looked up, catching sight of the clock tower of Perth Town Hall. His eyes widened. “Well, we had breakfast hours ago and it’s almost four now, so you probably need to eat something. How about this, the two of you go to the ministry location here and try to get a portkey to Wellington for tomorrow, I will pick us up something to eat for dinner, and we’ll meet back at the hotel.”

Hermione opened her eyes and started to nod her head, but flinched at the movement, quickly closing them again. “That sounds like a good idea, as soon as my head stops hurting and the world stops spinning.”

Charlie pulled her closer. “Take all the time you need.” He looked at his brother. “You go on ahead, as soon as she’s up to moving, we’ll go to the ministry and then meet you back at the room.”

“Okay.” He hugged his brother as best as he could with Hermione still in Charlie’s arms before he bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Feel better soon, Smarts.”

"Thank you, Bill," she whispered, her eyes still tightly closed.

Charlie watched as his brother continued on down the street towards one of the many designated Apparition points that dotted the southwestern coastal city of Perth, Australia. Once his brother was no longer in sight, he returned his attention to the witch in his arms.

He frowned and gently rubbed his fingers against the frown lines of her forehead. Charlie hated seeing one of the strongest witches he knew down like this, especially when he didn't know what was wrong or how to fix it. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione hummed and he could feel some of the tension leave her. "Hmm, that feels nice."

Charlie smiled and pulled back to look down at her. He could see that the lines on her forehead were starting to disappear. "How are you feeling now? Are you able to get up?"

She squeezed the arm wrapped around her waist, her fingers playing with the small rope bracelets on his wrist, and slowly opened her eyes. "Give me a couple more moments and I should be ready to go."

"No rush," Charlie replied.

The Perth Town Hall clock struck the hour. He looked up.

"In fact, we have one full hour until the Portkey Office closes at the ministry and it will only take a few minutes to get there once you're up."

"Thank you."

Charlie's gaze darted back down to her. "For what?"

"For catching me, for helping me search for my parents, for going with me to the Beltane celebration, for–"

Charlie chuckled, a smirk spreading across his lips. "We rather enjoyed ourselves that night, didn't we? The three of us did, I mean."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, we did. I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to show my face to my boss's husband ever again."

Charlie laughed heartily. "Poor wizard. I thought at one point his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets."

Hermione grinned. "He challenged me. What was I going to do? Say no? I don't think so."

"I think that's exactly what he thought you were going to do."

"Well, the joke's on him then."

"It definitely was," Charlie agreed. "Too bad he had never met a Gryffindor before, because if he had, then he would not have tried to challenge you."

Hermione pulled away from Charlie's hold and sat up straighter. He could see that her eyes were more alert when she looked at him. "I'm just glad that my boss has a much better sense of humour than he does and didn't fire me."

"You ready to just stand?"

"Yes, I think so."

Charlie helped her to stand next to him. "Your boss is a wonderful lady and a riot. I'm pretty sure she would've been sorted into Slytherin had she gone to Hogwarts because she has a wicked sense of humour and one hell of a cunning mind."

Hermione grinned. "I will have to agree with you there, she is quite cunning and ambitious."

They fell silent for a moment as they watched the few Muggles as they made their way up and down the quiet street.

Hermione turned to Charlie. "I think I'm ready to go now."

He nodded. "Okay, but we're walking together and I want you between me and the wall so if something happens again, you don't accidentally fall into the street."

She looked at the determined look on his face and nodded. "Okay."

They turned and started to follow the path Bill had taken only a few minutes earlier.

"My heart about stopped earlier when you teetered towards the street. There weren't any cars around at that time, but it terrified me either way."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Either of you. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"It's probably what Bill suggested. We haven't eaten in quite a few hours, so it's probably hunger." He squeezed her hand and didn't let it go as they continued to walk.

She nodded. "You're probably right."

They soon reached the Apparition point and Charlie turned to her. "Are you okay to Apparate by yourself or would you rather me side-along with you?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment before she replied, "I think I'll be okay."

Charlie nodded and released her hand. He soon Disapparated, leaving Hermione to stare at empty space where he had been standing only seconds before.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seconds later, she too disapparated from the little alleyway Apparition point.

She Apparated into another hidden place on the other side of Perth. Charlie was already there waiting for her. She made to step forward when a wave of nausea washed over her and she bent over heaving.

Charlie was at her side in a moment, steadying her as she dry heaved.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hotel," he said, concerned.

"No," Hermione rasped out as her stomach slowly started to settle back down. "I always react poorly when Apparating, although not nearly this bad. Usually, it's just disorientation; I've never been nauseous before."

He looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and stood up straight. "Yes, I am. In fact, I'm feeling better already."

"Okay," Charlie conceded.

Hermione quietly led the way out of the alleyway and to the street side entrance of the Perth branch of the Australian Ministry of Magic. In less than ten minutes the two of them had made their way through security and were now waiting for one of the officials to see to them for their Portkey to Wellington.

Hermione turned Charlie, a worried look on her face. "Do you think we'll be able to get approval for tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "It's possible, but I'm not sure how strict the Australian Ministry is in regards to their Portkeys." He grasped her hand. "Worst comes to worst we'll have to wait a couple days."

"True," Hermione agreed. "We could–"

Charlie looked at her expectantly when she trailed off. "We could what?"

"We could always book a flight to New Zealand," Hermione suggested.

"I never thought about it, but we could fly. It wouldn't be the first time for either of us."

"We'll keep that as Plan B if it's going to take too long to get a Portkey."

"That works for me."

"Miss Granger? Mister Weasley?" They looked up at the receptionist. He smiled. "You can go into Mister Whistler's office now."

"Thank you, Robin."

They entered Alec Whistler's office.

Over half an hour later, the couple left with a Portkey in hand for Friday at eight in the morning.

* * *

 

_8 December 2000, Perth, Western Australia, Australia_

In the wee hours of the morning, Hermione woke to the sound of quiet snoring from the wizard on her left. She slowly sat up and in the early morning light, she looked down at Bill and grinned. His snoring was more of a growl and if she was honest with herself, she found it quite sexy. Especially that first morning after Beltane when he had a tight hold on her and almost refused to let her go when she tried to get up and get ready for work.

She reached out and carded her fingers through his long, red hair. He was a handsome wizard and she thought his scars only added to his appeal. Hermione counted herself lucky that he wanted to be with her. She didn't know how long their relationship would last, but she was going to enjoy it until things changed.

Movement on her right pulled her attention away from Bill to Charlie. Her grin intensified.

Charlie was a lot like his older brother. Both wizards had dominant personalities, but where Bill tended to be a little more rough and wild, Charlie's dominance was quiet and controlled.

Bright blue eyes met hers as she looked back at Bill. He returned her smile. "Morning," he said.

Hermione shivered as his sleep roughened voice washed over her. She loved the sound of his voice and the confident wizard knew it too.

"Morning," she replied quietly.

He reached up and grasped her hand, pulling it down to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist. His eyes locked with her's the whole time.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Normally, she wouldn't think anything of his question, but she knew he was worried about her. Both her wizards had hated seeing that what started out as a bout of lightheadedness two days ago had transformed into some kind of stomach bug late that night and plagued her all the next day.

"I'm okay," she answered. "I still feel a little off, but I think the worst is over."

"That's great to hear," Charlie said as he sat up next to her. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

Hermione grinned. "I know. I just. . . I honestly can't believe that I'm this much closer to finding my parents and restoring their memories."

Bill chuckled as he sat up and joined the other two in leaning against the headboard. "One step at a time, Smarts. Let's get over to New Zealand and see if they're still even there."

She blew out a breath. "Oh I know, but for some reason, I can feel that this is right. That we are actually heading in the right direction." She looked at Bill. "And it's all thanks to you and your unknown source."

"A wizard has to have his secrets, love," he countered, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You are something else." She shook her head.

"That's why you love me," Bill teased.

Her eyes widened and she scrambled to get out of bed.

"Hermione?" Charlie questioned as he moved out of her way.

She sprinted for the loo.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other worriedly as they heard her once again heaving into the porcelain bowl. They both followed quickly.

Charlie knelt next to her and held back her hair as Bill wet a washcloth before placing the cool material on the back of her neck. He sat on the edge of the bathtub.

A few minutes later, once she stopped throwing up, she sat back and looked from one wizard to the next.

"What's wrong with me?"

Charlie sighed and pulled her close as Bill grasped her hand. They both leant down to kiss the top of her head.

Bill sat back and looked down at his brother and Hermione. "I know there's a wizarding hospital similar to St Mungo's in Wellington, where our Portkey is going. When we get there, our first stop after the New Zealand Ministry will be going to have you checked out."

Hermione nodded. "I think that is a good idea."

"I think so too," Charlie agreed. He hugged her to him. "Are you okay to stand now?"

"Yes, I am. I'd like a glass of water if possible."

Bill squeezed her fingers and kissed the back of her hand before standing up and releasing it. "I can get you a glass while Charlie helps you to stand."

He reached out and flushed the toilet before he disappeared through the doorway in search of his wand.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie cut her off. "Yes, we know you're a strong and independent witch, but you're not feeling well right now. Please let us take care of you."

The look on his face made her pause. She smiled softly. "Okay."

Charlie nodded and then stood up. He reached down to help her stand and when she was upright, she pulled the washcloth from behind her neck. She moved to run it under cool water again so she could clean her face, but Charlie pulled it from her grasp.

"I've got it."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Normally, she would protest such behaviour towards her person, but she knew they both meant well. Plus, it was a really sweet gesture. "Thank you."

Charlie turned the water off and moved to face her. He crooked a finger towards her. "Come here, love."

"I can–" She snapped her mouth shut at the raised eyebrow Charlie sent her way. Hermione rolled her eyes this time, but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips softened the gesture. She stepped closer to him.

Charlie brushed stray curls back from her sweaty face. He caught her gaze with his as he raised the warm cloth to gently clean away the evidence of her bout of sickness.

A cool glass of water was placed in her hands and Hermione grasped it as she reluctantly tore her gaze from Charlie. She smiled warmly at Bill. "Thank you." She glanced back at Bill's younger brother. "Both of you."

Once he was done, Charlie stepped back, giving Hermione room to drink slowly from the glass. He struggled with his emotions as he saw the tired look on his lover's face. She wasn't sleeping as much as she should and he itched to wrap her back in his embrace. He smirked as he realised that he and Bill probably had a lot to do with Hermione's lack of sleep.

Seeing the route his brother's thoughts were taking, Bill elbowed him and shooed him back into the bedroom to get ready for the day. They had an hour and a half before their Portkey was to depart and they still needed to pack and eat. He was thankful that Hermione didn't see their silent exchange since she was busy brushing her teeth. Charlie's lusty thoughts would have to be put on hold until they reached their destination and Hermione saw a Healer.

Bill ran his hands down her hair and grinned as she turned to face him, her teeth sparkly clean.

She held a hairbrush out to him. "Do you mind brushing my hair for me? It relaxes me and it needs to be done before I can shower and get ready for the day."

"Of course, Smarts," Bill replied. He stepped back through the doorway and led the way to the little chair in the room.

Now that the loo was vacated, Charlie darted in to take a shower. "Don't have any fun without me!"

Hermione shook her head. "No need to worry about that," she muttered.

Bill heard her loud and clear. "Are you okay?" He hesitated for a moment. "You still want us here to help, right?"

His words may have said one thing, but by the tone of his voice, Hermione knew he didn't mean their help with her search for her parents, but rather them with her as they had been since that delightful Beltane night a month ago.

Hermione turned in the chair to look up at him. "Of course I want you and Charlie here with me. Not only helping me search for Mum and Dad, but also because I want both of you." She bit her lip and looked down for a moment before she returned her eyes to his and released the hold her teeth had on her bottom lip. "I know it's early still and not at all conventional, but I care about you both and I definitely want to see where our relationship is headed."

Bill walked around the side of the chair and kneeled next to her. "Have you met our family?" He laughed. "We're about as unconventional as you can get, except maybe for mum."

Hermione grinned at him. "Good point."

He sobered a bit. "Charlie and I have talked about what we want many times since our offer to you before Beltane. We wouldn't still be here if we weren't serious."

Hermione grasped his free hand. "I know you wouldn't."

Bill squeezed her hand and stood back up. "Let's get your hair brushed and both of us need to shower after Charlie is done so we can get ready to go. We also need to eat."

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

Bill frowned. "Are you not hungry?"

She shrugged. "A little bit, but I'm not sure I can stomach much."

He stepped back behind her and slowly brushed the tangles from her long curly hair, starting at the ends. "How does some tea and toast sound?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "I think I could handle that."

"Buttered or no?"

"Um, probably not, but some butter on the side would be great."

"I think that can be arranged," Bill said. "Once Charlie is out of the shower, you take yours and one of us will place the order for room service."

Hermione tilted her head back and moaned as Bill slowly dragged her brush along her scalp. "That feels amazing. Thank you."

Bill grinned as he saw that her eyes were closed. "I know exactly what you mean, Smarts."

Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked at him. "Would you like me to brush yours for you?"

Bill grinned. "I would love that–"

"But Bill here knows we don't have time for that since when someone else brushes his hair for him, he tends to get a little frisky," Charlie interrupted as he stepped out of the loo, a towel wrapped low around his waist.

Now that he was finished brushing her hair, Bill stepped back from Hermione and rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Just because I've got long hair, and find pleasure from the simple act of my hair being brushed, doesn't mean I can't control myself."

Hermione stood up from the chair and turned to face her wizards. "I have to say that I like it when you lose control." She winked at Bill as she made her way past him and into the loo.

Seconds later, a couple drawers in the dresser opened and some of Hermione's clothes shot out and quickly moved through the air following her. The door closed second later.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other in surprise for a moment, when they heard the shower turn on, they grinned and chuckled.

"She sure knows how to make an impression," Bill mused.

"I have to agree with you there, brother." Charlie nodded before making his way over to the drawers that held his clothes and pulled out what he would need. He didn't hesitate to start changing right there, knowing that over the years that Bill had seen everything he had to offer. Both wizards were also very comfortable in their own skin, so why should he hide?

"Hey, Char," Bill called as he was pulling their bags from the closet. "Think about what you want for breakfast so we can place our order and eat as soon as I'm out of the shower."

"I'd like a full breakfast," Charlie replied. "What about you?"

"That sounds great to me," Bill agreed.

"And Hermione?"

Bill shook his head and called his clothes into his bag. "No, she's still not feeling well. She just wants tea and some dry toast with butter on the side."

Charlie pulled his shirt over his head before giving his brother a concerned look. "I'm worried about her, brother."

Bill sighed as he started to brush his long red hair. "Me too, Char, me too."

"I'll place our orders while you get ready for your shower," Charlie offered.

"Thank you," Bill said as he finished brushing his hair and stacked up what he needed for his shower after Hermione was done with hers.

The two brothers fell silent as they continued to get ready for their move from Perth.

A little over an hour later found the two oldest Weasley sons waiting along one of the lobby walls as Hermione turned in the keys from their room.

She returned to their side after a moment. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," Charlie replied as he stepped away from where he had been leaning against the wall and led the way.

Bill and Hermione followed him.

"Do we have everything we need?" Bill asked. "Our Portkey leaves in a couple minutes."

"It's a little late for that," Hermione joked as they stepped into the room behind the hotel reception desk that they had entered through a few days ago.

Hermione smiled and held up her beaded handbag."I have everything here. I made sure to go through and check all of the rooms and I didn't see anything."

"Good." Bill smiled.

Charlie held out his hand, his palm open where a Vegemite jar sat. Bill and Hermione both reached out and grasped an edge. Seconds later, the trio disappeared from the hotel's receiving room.

* * *

 

_8 December 2000, Wellington, North Island, New Zealand_

Seconds later the trio reappeared over 5,200 km east in the Wellington Ministry of Magic.

Hermione slammed her eyes shut as her vision swam and threw her hands out to steady herself.

Arms grasped her hands and elbows to help her as she regained her bearings.

When she took her first Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup all those years ago, she had struggled in just the same way. Over the years though, she had acclimated to the jarring feeling of spinning through the air and it was unnerving to feel like she was back at square one again.

After a few moments, she felt the world right itself and she slowly opened her eyes. Bill and Charlie were once again giving her concerned looks.

"We really need to get you to see a Healer," Bill said. "This isn't good."

"No, it's not," Charlie agreed.

Hermione nodded her head. How could she argue with them when she knew they were right?

"Let's check in here and we'll get directions to their hospital, too." Hermione finally released her hold on their arms.

The trio stepped out of the small room they arrived in and made their way over to the Portkey receptionist.

"Granger, Weasley, and Weasley checking in," Hermione replied to the witch's questioning look.

"All right, please finish these forms sent by the Australian Ministry and you will be done."

She looked at the nameplate on her desk and looked up at her, smiling. "Thank you, Charlotte."

Less than five minutes later, their forms were complete and turned into the middle-aged witch behind the desk.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Charlotte inquired.

"Yes," Bill replied. "May we have directions to the hospital here, please?"

"Sure." The witch pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand. They watched as lines and squares bled onto the page. She tapped her wand a second time and a green line appeared leading from the ministry to a building only a few blocks away. "Just follow the line and you'll be there in no time. I would say it is probably a fifteen-minute walk from here. The name you'll be looking for is D.I.C."

"Thank you again," Hermione said, smiling. "We appreciate your help."

The trio turned and left the Portkey office and made their way through the maze of hallways and lifts. Once they finally reached the atrium of the New Zealand Ministry of Magic, Hermione stopped and turned to Bill and Charlie.

"We need to find a list of dental practices here in Welling–" she started to say but was cut off.

"No, what we need to do is go to the hospital here and get you checked out," Bill stated.

"We can look for a list of practices once we know what is wrong with you," Charlie added.

"But-"

"No, buts, Mi," Charlie interrupted, "The search can wait, your health cannot."

Hermione gave both wizards an annoyed look but decided it was in her best interest to stop trying to argue with them. The Weasleys were a stubborn bunch and the oldest sons were no different. She'd go with them to the hospital here and show them that the issues she was having were nothing to worry about and that they should get back to searching for her parents.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes," she replied.

They made their way outside, following Charlotte's directions.

"But don't be surprised if I tell you both off when it turns out that it's nothing more than either dehydration or lack of food."

"And if that's the problem, then feel free to withhold sex if we're wrong."

Hermione whirled around and stared at Charlie in shock. All three of them stopping on the sidewalk. "No need to be that extreme!"

He laughed. "Of course not, we just want to show you how serious we are."

Hermione turned to look at Bill. "And you're willing to do the same thing?"

He grimaced. "Yes."

Hermione turned back around and continued walking. "Huh."

Bill tugged on Charlie's sleeve and they fell behind Hermione a couple steps, whispering furiously, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! I happen to rather enjoy sex with Hermione."

Charlie chuckled. "Oh don't worry, brother, she won't be withholding sex."

"And how do you know that?"

"There is something wrong and it's not something trivial like dehydration or lack of food."

"You know what's wrong?"

Charlie nodded. "I think so, but I'm not saying anything until we know for sure."

Bill looked back at Hermione, a worried look creeping across his features.

Charlie saw and clapped Bill on the shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about, brother. I promise," he said cryptically.

"If you're sure," Bill muttered.

"I am," Charlie reassured.

The two brothers fell silent as they followed Hermione the last couple of blocks to New Zealand's wizarding hospital. A few minutes later they came across a sight similar to St. Mungo's, an old department store now closed. Mannequins were still standing in the front windows, their clothes having long since been removed.

Hermione stopped and turned to Bill and Charlie. "Wait. How do we get in? Charlotte didn't say."

They looked around to see if there was any sign of how to enter the hospital.

Bil frowned. "Can I see that please?" He gestured to the map still in Hermione's hands.

She handed it over and continued her hunt.

The curse breaker looked down and saw that Charlotte did, in fact, leave them directions on how to get in.

"We come requiring medical attention and with no ill intent," he read from the open space below the map.

Charlie and Hermione stopped what they were doing and watched as the entrance shimmered before the door disappeared and revealed a long, dimly lit, light beige coloured hallway.

Hermione turned to Bill. "How'd you do that?"

He held up the parchment. "There was an explanation below the map."

She frowned. "How did I miss that?"

"Come on," Charlie said as he walked towards the open doorway. "Before it closes."

Bill placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and they followed Charlie. Once all three of them were clear of the entrance, the illusion slid back into place and the wall sconces flared to life.

They continued down the hallway, following the sounds of people talking that floated towards them, before Bill finally responded to Hermione's inquiry, "To answer your question, I don't think it was there until we arrived here. I didn't think she'd so easily give us a map with no way of getting inside."

Hermione nodded. "Makes sense." She glanced up at Bill, worry starting to creep across her features. "What if there really is something wrong with me?"

"Then we will figure out a way to deal with it," Bill replied.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "You're a strong witch, Mi. Whatever is wrong with you, you will be able to overcome it."

She returned his smile and laid her head on Bill's shoulder. "Thank you, both."

Charlie nodded his head and turned around to watch where he was going since they were nearing the end of the hallway.

"Of course." Bill slid his hand around her waist and hugged her to his side.

They rounded the corner and found themselves in a busy waiting room. Charlie led them to the reception desk. "Excuse me."

The witch behind the desk looked up from the file she was writing in and smiled. "My name is Zoe, how may I help you?"

Ever the charismatic and outgoing wizard, Charlie did all the talking. "My name is Charlie and my girlfriend Hermione has not been feeling well the past couple days and she needs to see a Healer."

Zoe's light green eyes darted to Hermione, only to see another wizard's arm wrapped around her waist. She quickly looked back and forth between the three, a surprised look on her face.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Bill grinned roguishly.

Charlie chuckled although he chose not to ignore the inquiring look she directed him at his laugh. "May we have the parchment so we can get started?"

Zoe blinked owlishly at his request before realising what he said. She blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

Hermione smiled at the other witch. "It's okay. I know we make a," a light pink colour spread across her cheeks, "an interesting trio."

Zoe stood up and started gathering the necessary parchment. "Actually, you all make a rather sexy trio. What with Charlie and your other wizard, who I'm assuming is his brother, and their fiery red hair and roguish looks and you with your wild hair combined with your prim and proper demeanour–" she leaned forward over the desk and lowered her voice, a smirk replacing her blush "–I bet you're anything but when you're alone."

Hermione's blush darkened as a grin tugged at the corner of her lips. Bill and Charlie returned Zoe's smirk.

"Not even in here for two minutes and she's already figured Hermione out."

Zoe laughed at Charlie's comment. "I'm around witches and wizards day in and day out, so I get to study people all the time. I've gotten very good over the years." She turned to Hermione. "I do hope you forgive my forwardness, I can tell you're nervous about what is wrong with you and I was hoping to lighten the mood for you."

Hermione nodded. "It did actually. I'm not used to people seeing past my exterior, so you surprised me. And yes, I am a little worried."

Zoe held out the parchment, along with a self-inking quill, which Charlie took from her. "Well, there is no need for worry, Hermione. The Healers and Mediwitches here at St. Sebastian's are some of the best in the world. They'll figure out what is wrong and have you back on your feet in no time. Now, if you need anything at all, please let me know."

"Thank you," the trio said as they turned around and made their way over to a group of empty seats.

"That wasn't very professional," Bill groused as they sat down.

"Oh, come off it, Bill," Charlie said as he handed everything to Hermione. "She reminds me of Ginny with her blunt deductions of people."

"She may not have been very professional," Hermione agreed, trying to conjure a table to write on, but she was unsuccessful. Bill quickly conjured one for her and she smiled in thanks. "But I have to say that I rather liked that she saw past what most people see."

"She sees what we do," Charlie told her. "A sexy witch with a hidden wild side."

Hermione was quickly filling out the necessary parchments. "Well, that side is currently in deep hiding."

Bill brushed the back of his fingers down the side of her cheek. "The Healers will have that side back out soon enough."

Hermione grinned and looked up at him. "I sure hope so."

"They will," Charlie confirmed. "We'll let you concentrate."

"Thank you."

Hermione bent back over the parchment and quickly answered the questions asked. When she was done, she was looking over the symptoms she had and frowned.

"Should I add in not being able to conjure the table?"

"It's probably nothing," Bill replied, "but it can't hurt to include it."

"It is better to have more than not enough," Charlie added.

"True." Hermione quickly jotted down what happened a few minutes ago and signed in the last couple of places. She stood up. "I'll return this and be back in a moment."

Bill vanished the table she had been using and he and Charlie watched as Hermione returned to the reception desk and proceeded to talk with Zoe for a few minutes.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I'm not sure," Bill answered. "We'll ask when she comes back."

Before either could ask her what she talked with Zoe about, she explained, "So I asked Zoe how much she knew about the Muggle world here and she knows quite a bit. She's also a Muggleborn and still visits quite often. I explained to her what we were doing here and she said when she gets off this afternoon, she'd be happy to help direct us to where we can find the information we need."

"That's really nice of her," Bill said.

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed. "She also said that a childhood friend of hers is a dental hygienist on the South Island and that she would ask him for anyone that might be of help."

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "That's amazing."

Hermione laughed. "I think she feels guilty about her comment, but I told her not to worry about that since she reminds us of Ginny, so we're used to it."

Bill and Charlie both chuckled.

"Yes, we're definitely used to Ginny's forward behaviour."

"Probably a little too much," Charlie mused.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a moment." Hermione leant back and tried to relax and not let the butterflies in her stomach get the better of her.

A few minutes later a Mediwitch came out and after calling Hermione's name, she led her away. Bill and Charlie waited as patiently as possible for news of what was wrong with their lover.

They both lost track of time, waiting for any sort of news, so when Zoe called out to them, they both jumped. Realising who had called them, they stood and hurried over to the reception desk.

"What is it?"

"Is Hermione okay?"

Answering Charlie's question first, she said, "Yes, Hermione is fine, and I can't tell you what is wrong, I can only send you both down to room two."

"Thank you."

"Good luck," Zoe called after them, a smile on her face, as they made their way to the door labelled with a placard that read '2'.

Both wizards hesitated before Bill straightened his shoulders and reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, he stepped through with Charlie right on his heels. As his brother closed the door behind them, Bill studied Hermione. For once, he couldn't read her emotions.

They barely noticed that the Healer was nowhere to be seen as Bill stepped forward. "Hermione, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is wrong," she said in a faint voice. She paused, tilting her head to the side. After a moment she looked back up at them. "Well, that's not quite true, but there's nothing bad going on with me. And I'll be okay, it just may take a few months for everything to get back to normal."

"Hermione love, you're rambling." Bill stepped forward again and reached out to grasp her hand. "What's going on?"

"Months?" Charlie moved closer to them and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

A slow, hesitant smile spread across her lips and she reached for Charlie's hand, squeezing both Bill and Charlie's hands. "If you're thinking that I'm pregnant, then yes, we're thinking the same thing."

Charlie's face lit up and he dropped her hand before gathering her in his arms and spinning in a circle. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back, laughing. As he set her back down, he moved his hands to tangle in her wild curls and kissed her. When she tightened her arms, he deepened their kiss.

Bill's eyes widened as he realised what she just said. He looked up to see his brother and their lover locked in a heated embrace. Rolling his eyes, he interrupted them, "Forget about me over here?"

They broke apart and turned to look at him. Hermione smiled softly, "Never, my love." She reached a hand out towards him. "Are you happy?"

"I am," he replied. "But how did this happen?"

Charlie snorted. "Really, Bill? Do we need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"No, you tosser, I don't need you to explain the damn birds and bees to me." Bill glared at his brother. "Hermione has been on the potion the whole time, so was it a bad batch?"

She shook her head as she stepped out of Charlie's arms and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "No, the Healer tested the potion I have on me I've been using and everything came back clean and in working order."

Bill and Charlie sat on either side of her on the bed.

"Well, if that wasn't it then how?"

"It's possible that some of the rituals that were put in place at the Beltane festival somehow overrode my contraceptive potion, but–"

Charlie frowned. "That's not good."

"I know it's not," Hermione replied, "but neither I or my Healer think that's what happened."

"Then what?"

"Well, one or both of you must have really potent swimmers."

"If that were the case, then why do neither of us already have little ones running around?"

She shrugged. "Bill, how many of the witches you've been with have been with have you participated in a Beltane fertility ritual?"

Bill thought her question over for a moment. "None."

She turned her attention to Charlie. "And how many for you, Charlie?"

"Same as Bill, none."

"There you go," Hermione replied. "The fertility rituals used for Beltane can do unexpected things when the fates decide to get involved."

"Fates?" Charlie questioned. "I thought you didn't believe in Divination?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't, but I've learned over the years that just because I don't believe in something, doesn't mean it's not true."

"Wait," Bill said, grasping one of her hands.

Charlie and Hermione turned to look at him.

"You said one or both."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

He squeezed her hand. "Does that mean you're. . ." A hopeful expression lit up his face. "We're having twins?"

The brilliant smile that she directed at Bill answered his question, but she replied anyway. "Yes, I'm pregnant with twins."

"Did you hear that, Char?"

Charlie laughed at the awed expression on his brother's face, knowing that he had a similar expression. "Yes, I did."

Bill leant forward and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Charlie watched his brother and Hermione for a moment and smiled. Bill may not have been ready for children two years ago when he and Fleur split, but that didn't mean that he didn't want children at some point. And if Charlie was honest with himself, he'd never really thought about having a wife and kids, since he enjoyed the bachelor life he'd led for the last ten years, but with the right witch, it was becoming more appealing by the moment.

"What's with the goofy smile?"

Realising that Bill and Hermione had finally come up for air, Charlie shook his head and replied, "You have a goofy smile of your own, brother, but to answer your question, I was just thinking that it never crossed my mind about settling down with a witch and having kids."

Hermione frowned. "I thought you were happy, Charlie. Is this not what you want?"

Charlie brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I guess I didn't say it before, but yes, I'm very happy. I may not have ever thought about having kids of my own, but I'm not going to deny that the thought of you pregnant with my child is a very heady one."

"I agree with Charlie wholeheartedly," Bill added. "Although, I do have to admit that my inner wolf has been very at ease with everything that we've done.

He looked at his brother and Hermione watched as the two eldest Weasley brothers shared a silent conversation.

"What? What are you to up to?" She huffed. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Bill broke off his conversation with Charlie and returned his attention to Hermione. He grasped one of her hands in both of his. "Hermione, we have a question for you."

Charlie grasped her other hand in both of his calloused ones.

Hermione darted her eyes between both of them, studying their serious expressions. After a moment, her eyes widened and she pulled her hands from both of theirs. She laid her hands against her cheeks. "Oh, Bill, Charlie, please don't."

Their faces fell at her words.

"No, wait a moment and hear me out," she pleaded. "It's not that I don't want to marry either of you, I just don't want either of you to feel obligated to marry me because I'm pregnant. I can take care of myself and any children I have."

Charlie cupped her hand and grinned. "Do you honestly think either of us would feel obligated to marry you just because you're pregnant?"

"Oh, um," Hermione said, not sure what to say.

"We were actually going to ask you to make things official with us and become a triad."

"We can figure out the logistics later," Bill continued, causing Hermione to turn to look at him, "but Charlie and I have been discussing this for the past couple weeks and while it's only been a month, we agree with what you said the other day. We want to see where things go."

"Okay," Hermione murmured, a confused still etched upon her features. "So, you don't want to marry me?"

"Not now, no. It's way too early and we don't want to marry you just because you're pregnant. We want to come out to our family with you, not only as a triad, but the mother of our children."

Hermione squeaked. "You want to talk to your family?"

"Of course," Charlie replied. "Yes, there will be some surprise from most people, but we don't want to hide from them."

"Surprise is not the word I would use to describe how your mother will react," Hermione told them. "Or how your youngest brother will react."

"Yes, well, we're all consenting adults and they'll just have to get over it," Bill retorted.

"Did you and Ron ever date?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Charlie, we never dated. Yes, we shared a kiss during the final battle and I know Ron wanted more, but I wasn't in a right frame of mind at that time."

"Is he expecting you to return to him whenever you return to England?"

"I hope not," Hermione replied. "I never gave him any indication that I wanted him to wait for me."

"If that is the case, then Ron can't complain."

Hermione laughed. "Good luck with that one. Ron is just a stubborn as the rest of you."

Bill shrugged. "It's a Prewett family trait."

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

Bill and Charlie thought over her question.

"Well, you're only a month along and while I want to tell everyone right away, because I'm so excited. I think maybe we should only tell them that we're in a triadic relationship."

Bill nodded. "I agree with Charlie. The three of us together alone will be enough to cause some tempers to flare." He placed his hand over her abdomen. "Let's just keep these two between us for right now until we find your parents."

"Okay."

A knock drew their attention to the door.


	2. Part Two

_11 December 2000, Wellington, North Island, New Zealand_

"Harry?" The line was a little staticky and she could barely hear him. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. . . here. . . 'ione. I. . . 'n. . . 'ou."

She pulled her mobile away as a large pop sounded in her ear. After a moment, she moved her phone back. "I have some news to tell everyone and I'd like for you to get everyone together, so I can tell you all at once."

"When?" Harry's voice came through better after the large crackle.

"Whenever you can get everyone together," she replied. "Bill and Charlie are with me, so you don't need to worry about them."

"Okay."

"Once you have a day, let me know and we'll have to talk via Skype. You have access to my parents home, so you can use that and not worry about magical interference."

"Is your internet still set up there?"

"No, but once you have a date, I'll call Jack next door and he'll let you use his for a little while."

"You sure?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. He owes me, so I'll just call in what he owes."

"What did you do for him?"

"Saved his arse from his parents more times than he'll ever want to admit."

"Ah."

"Yeah." She paused for a moment. "Oh, and you won't have to worry about electricity since we have a generator in the garage. You'll just have to turn it on."

Harry laughed. "You do realise that all of this Muggle technology will make Mr Weasley very happy."

Hermione grinned even though she knew Harry couldn't see. "And it will drive Molly nuts, but it's the easiest way. I can explain how to turn on the generator when we have a date."

"Okay," Harry paused for a moment. "Is everything okay? Have you found your parents?"

"Everything is fine, Harry. And no, I haven't found them yet, but we've got a new lead of Bill's that has led us to New Zealand which, is where we've been for the past week. I'll go into more detail when we talk with everyone else."

"Okay," Harry replied. "If you're sure."

"I promise, Harry. Just shoot me an email when you have a date."

"I will."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Hermione. It's good to hear from you."

"You too. I hate to do this, but I've got to go. We'll catch up more in a couple days."

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Hermione closed her mobile. She continued to sit on her hotel room bed for a moment before she got up and headed into the living room of the small suite they had been given this time since it was the only available place in the hotel.

Charlie looked up as she entered. "How'd it go?"

She shrugged. "Fine. Harry is going to get everyone together and let me know when we can chat with them. I told him the best way would be for them to go to my parents' home and we can Skype with them there, so that's going to thrill your father."

Bill laughed. "I'm pretty sure we'll still find our father there whenever we go back to England after we find your parents."

"Mum will drag him home at some point," Charlie reminded him.

"True." Bill studied Hermione for a few moments. "Everything okay?"

"I think Harry suspects that something is up," she answered. "I tried to reassure him that everything is okay, but I don't think he believed me."

Bill stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands in his before pulling her into his arms. "None of us have told anyone that we're together, so how could he suspect anything?"

"Harry may not always be the most observant person in the world, but how often does someone ask to speak with the whole Weasley family and not have some kind of big news?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head upon his shoulder. "He knows I haven't found my parents yet and that you are with me, so he could put two and two together and come up with four."

A hand sliding through her hair brought her attention to Charlie who was standing next to them. "If he figures it out then we'll deal with it at that time. Right now, we have more dental offices to hunt down."

"I can't thank Zoe enough for the list she gave us," Hermione said as she stepped back to look at them. "It will take some time to get through them all, but it's better than nothing."

"This is just the North Island, correct? And mostly Wellington and surrounding areas?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "She said it might be a couple days before she hears back from her cousin since he will have to put together a list."

"Do you think it's possible that he will actually know your parents or where they are now?"

Hermione looked at Bill. "It's possible, but the chances of that are not that great, especially if they've moved on from here as well." She frowned. "If that's the case, then I fear we may never find them."

"Don't think like that, Mi. We'll find your parents and if it takes us forever to find them, then we'll take that long," Charlie stated.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across her face. "With two little ones in tow?"

She watched as both of their faces lit up in excitement at the reminder that she was pregnant with their children. They had both reassured her that they didn't care who the father was and that they would both be there for her and the babies.

Charlie reached out and placed his hand over her abdomen, a goofy smile twisting his lips. Bill reached for her and tilted her head up to press his lips against hers.

Just before his lips touched Hermione's, he whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione's eyes widened, not expecting those words, but Bill's kiss stopped any questions she had darting through her brain. She grasped one of Bill's upper arms.

Charlie chuckled at her expression and he leant forward to murmur in her ear, "I agree with my brother in thanking you, but I think what he meant to say was that we're both slowly falling in love with you. It started well before we found out about these two."

He slid his hand down her abdomen and pressed his fingers against her clit through the heavy fabric of her denims.

Hermione broke her kiss with Bill.

In response, he started trailing his lips across her soft, pale skin.

"I thought you both wanted to take it slow," Hermione moaned. "To see where things go between us."

"We never said anything about going slow, just that we wanted to see where things go between us." Charlie chuckled as he continued to stimulate her clit. "But let's face it, Mi, we all know that we'll stay together—" he winked at her, "—and it won't be because of our children."

Bill sucked hard on her neck for a moment before releasing her and looking into her eyes. His pupils were dark with lust. "No, there's definitely more to it than you carrying our children."

Charlie reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged on it. Hermione helped him pull it up and off her. "One of the many things we love about you is your beautiful, sexy body."

Bill slid his hands over the now exposed flesh of her upper body. He trailed the tips of his fingers across her lower abdomen. "And we cannot wait to see how your body changes as our children grow inside you."

"I'll be big and fat and look like a whale," Hermione grumbled. "And it will be the fault of both of you."

Charlie grinned wolfishly. Bill smirked.

"And I see that neither of you are sorry about that."

"Watching you swell with our children and seeing you become even more beautiful every day is something we're both looking forward to," Bill said.

"And knowing that they're ours is a very heady thought," Charlie added.

"You both are enjoying this far too much." Hermione laughed.

"Can you blame us? The woman we're falling in love with is pregnant and I have a feeling that you might enjoy the changes that are in your future, too."

"Just wait until your hormones kick in and you're insatiable when it comes to sex." Charlie wagged his eyebrows.

Bill and Hermione turned to look at Charlie.

"And how do you know this, Char? Any other children we should know about?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No, no other little ones, but when you live on a reserve that has both male and female keepers, some of whom are married to each other, not a whole lot gets missed." He smirked. "Especially when the female in question isn't exactly the quietest of people."

"Actually," Hermione said. "That is one of the things my Healer mentioned before you both came into the room was that I might notice an increase in my libido over the next few months."

"And now?"

Hermione looked at Charlie. "What about now?"

He leant forward and trailed his lips along her neck. "Are you feeling frisky?"

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "When it comes to you two, I'm always feeling frisky."

"That's what we love to hear," Bill said as he slid a hand behind her back and easily unclasped her bra. He guided the soft, cottony material over her shoulders and down her arms.

Charlie reached up and tweaked the nipple closest to him, causing Hermione to moan deeply. "Charlie, please."

He pulled back and looked down at her, grinning. "What, Mi? What do you want me to do? _Us_ to do?"

"I don't kn—" She trailed off and arched her back when Bill wrapped his lips around her other nipple. Hermione tangled her hands in his long red hair as he kneeled before her.

"If you don't know what you want then how can we help you?" Charlie chided.

Hermione huffed out a breath. "Charlie."

Both wizards chuckled, the vibrations rippling over her skin.

"Do you want us to fuck you?"

She shook her head.

Charlie raised an eyebrow before his eyes lit up in realisation. "No, no fucking for you today."

Releasing her nipple, Bill sat back on his heels and stared in surprise at his brother. "What? Have you lost your marbles? If you don't want Hermione today, that's fine, but I'm not going to—"

Charlie looked down at Bill as he let his hands roam Hermione's torso. "I never said anything about stopping, just that there wouldn't be any fucking today. No," he looked back up at Hermione who was looking at him with a glazed look. He slid a hand into her hair. "Today Hermione deserves to be cherished and made love to."

While she enjoyed their voices, Hermione was done talking. "If you two don't stop talking, I will take care of myself."

Charlie grinned. "I see you've made up your mind."

She tugged on their hair. "Bill, back to what you were doing and, Charlie?"

His grin deepened. "Yes, love?"

She didn't respond as she pulled him in for a deep kiss, not wanting to waste any more time.

Bill watched as they kissed for a moment before quickly removing his shirt and pressing his lips against her abdomen. His brother was right; it was a heady thought knowing their children were growing just below where he was kissing. He breathed deeply, moaning at the scent of Hermione's arousal he could smell even through her jeans. Needing more, he made quick work of removing her trousers and slid her knickers down at the same time and helped her step out of both garments. He buried his face between her legs, taking in even more of her scent.

Hermione moaned against Charlie's mouth as she grasped Bill's hair again.

Bill lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he sucked her clit into his mouth. He could already tell how ready she was and knew that with a few key touches he and Charlie would have her falling into the abyss in no time.

As he slid two long fingers between her wet folds, she grasped onto his shoulder with her other hand and moaned.

He looked up to see her staring down at him with lust filled eyes. Charlie had stepped back for a moment to quickly remove his own clothing before he moved back to her side and dipped his head to latch onto one of her breasts.

"More," she demanded.

Not needing to be told twice, both wizards worked together to quickly bring Hermione to the brink and flying right over the edge.

"Yes!" She hissed, her head thrown back and long, wild curls cascading down her back as she shuddered between them.

Once she released her grip on his hair and shoulder, Bill slid his fingers from inside her and let her leg fall off his other shoulder. He licked his fingers as he stood up. Once they were clean, he removed his own jeans as Charlie continued to place kisses across her flushed skin.

"You're so sexy when you come," Charlie murmured, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"And you taste absolutely delicious," Bill added as he stepped towards them. He reached for her and pulled her in for a kiss, letting Hermione taste herself on his lips.

Their first time together both wizards had shown her a side of herself she would have never expected. She loved tasting herself mixed with either of her wizards and she deepened their kiss, taking everything Bill was offering her. Sliding her hands over their chests, she broke her kiss with Bill and took control.

"Bill, on the couch," she ordered. Hermione smirked, sliding her hand down his brother's chest. "And you, Charlie, follow me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bill smirked and quickly complied with her request. He settled himself on the couch and slowly stroked his cock as he watched Hermione lead his brother over to where he sat. Her ink-stained fingers wrapped around Charlie's wide cock.

"I never thought I'd enjoy being led around by my cock, but fucking hell, this feels good."

Bill laughed at Charlie's words but didn't say anything as Hermione stopped in front of him.

"I know you, Charlie, you just like feeling my fingers wrapped around your cock."

"I definitely won't deny that."

She released his cock and looked up at him through her lashes. "I want you to fuck me while I suck Bill off."

Charlie moaned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Hermione grinned and turned back to look at Bill, he was watching her through hooded eyes as she still slowly stroked his long cock. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on his thighs.

Charlie kneeled behind her, quickly sliding a hand between her legs.

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying Charlie's ministrations for a moment before, she leant forward and taking his cock in her hand.

Bill twined his hands into her wild hair, guiding her closer.

She gave a playful swipe of her tongue to the tip of his cock before she wrapped her lips around the head.

He moaned as her warm mouth surrounded him.

She quickly started bobbing her head up and down over him.

"That's it, Mi. Suck his cock."

Hermione whimpered around him.

Bill glanced up at his brother to see Charlie licking her juices from his fingers. Wicked brown eyes met his own blue ones, as his brother aligned his cock with Hermione's entrance and steadily pushed inside her.

Hermione moaned around Bill's cock and redoubled her efforts.

Charlie started thrusting into her and soon the trio was speeding towards completion.

Bill was caught off guard as his orgasm suddenly took him by surprise. His cock twitched in Hermione's hand as she swallowed around him.

"That's sexy as hell," Charlie grunted as he continued to thrust. He bent over her and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Hermione pulled back from him and breathed heavily as her own orgasm was quickly approaching. Leaning forward, Bill reached forward to play with her breasts.

"Yes! Bill! Charlie!" Hermione screamed as she shattered a second time.

"Fuck!" Charlie groaned as her pussy clamped down on his cock, taking him over the edge with her.

The three stayed there panting as they tried to calm their breathing.

"Gods, you're brilliant," Bill sighed.

"She is," Charlie agreed. "A brilliant mind, sexy as hell hair, a radiant smile, and the sex isn't too bad either."

Hermione huffed out a laugh at Charlie's words. "If you're trying to get me to agree to stay with you, you're doing a wonderful job of it."

"Glad to know it's working, Smarts." Bill pulled her up into his arms. "But the thing we love most about you is your loyalty and your passion for those you care for."

"Definitely your best quality," Charlie commented as he joined them on the couch.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

* * *

 

_16 December 2000, Wellington, North Island, New Zealand_

Hermione sat between Bill and Charlie nervously twisting the Hem of her shirt.

Bill reached out and grasped her hands to still them. "Everything will be okay. Everyone will be happy for us."

"Until they find out about these two," Hermione replied as she pointed to her abdomen where there children were growing. "Molly is going to flip that I'm pregnant and not married to either of you."

Charlie reached out and held her hands with his brother. "Even if they do find out, we're all adults and have already discussed what we want to do. If they don't like it then that's their problem. They're not in this relationship."

"My brother is right, Smarts," Bill agreed. "It's just the three of us in this relationship and if our family and friends don't agree, then that's their opinion. This is what we want."

Hermione smiled and squeezed their hands. "You're both right."

Charlie laughed. "Of course we are, Mi."

Just then the computer screen flickered to life indicating that there was an incoming call. Hermione took a deep breath as Charlie reached forward and answered the call.

The screen flashed black for a moment before coming back to life. A mixture of confused and excited faces greeted them as the entire Weasley family with Harry sitting front and centre came into view.

"Bill, Charlie, Hermione, how are you all doing?" Molly Weasley looked worried but happy to see her sons and adoptive daughter again. "We haven't heard much from all of you since my sons told me that they were staying in Australia to help you. How is the search for your parents going?"

Hermione was thankful to Mrs Weasley for the easy topic to start off with. "We're actually in New Zealand right now on the North Island in the capital city of Wellington. We will be heading to the South Island tomorrow to continue our search."

"A witch we met at St Sebastian's has a friend who is a dental hygienist and he thinks he has a solid lead on where Hermione's parents might be," Bill continued for Hermione. "So we will be meeting up with him either late tomorrow or the next day see what he knows."

"That's great news," Mr Weasley said.

"Do you think you'll find them by Christmas or the end of the year?"

Hermione looked to Ron sitting just left of Harry. "It's very possible," she replied, "but once we find them it's a matter of figuring out a way to return their memories."

"If anyone can do it it's you, Hermione," Ginny said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

Percy finally popped up from the back of the group. "Wait, isn't St Sebastian's the wizarding hospital in Wellington?"

Six heads on the screen turn to the third eldest Weasley son as Bill, Charlie, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is Percy correct?" Molly asked. "Is St Sebastian's a wizard and Hospital in New Zealand?"

"Yes, it is, mum," Charlie replied.

"Who has been h—"

Harry cut Molly off. "Hermione Jean, what's really going on here?"

"Well, didn't want to say anything because we figured the news about three of us being together was big enough as it was," Hermione said. "But since the Kneazle is out of the bag I might as well just tell you all. I'm pregnant."

"No, we're pregnant," Bill stated.

"I'm pretty sure it's just Hermione that's pregnant; one of you two put her there."

"George!"

George snickered. "What? It's true, mum."

Hermione laughed, thankful for George's humour over the situation. "It's okay, Molly, I appreciate his attempt to lighten the mood. Also, it's entirely possible that they both could be the father since we're having twins."

Molly gasped. "Twins?"

Charlie looked at Hermione and grinned. "Yes, mum, twins."

The explosion they had been waiting for finally happened, but the voice behind the words was  not the one they expected.

"You're pregnant?! What were you thinking?! You know, for being the brightest witch of our age I don't think you were thinking. Why would you do this to yourself?"

All eyes turned started in shock as the dark haired wizard as he continued to rant.

Ginny reached out to touch for boyfriend's arm. "Harry?"

Ron did the same on Harry's other side. "Mate? Why are you so upset?"

The green eyed wizard twisted around to stare at him, his face flushed a bright red. "How are you not upset? She's ruining her life. And your brothers are to blame."

"I'm not happy about it but I'm not this upset about it either. Why should I be? Hermione and I sorted everything out between us before she left over two years ago. Also, they're all consenting adults and obviously happy."

"Plus," Ginny added, "Hermione can definitely take care of herself. You know this of all people.  And we know our brothers, they won't just leave her or their children."

"None of us Weasleys would," George chimed in.

Harry turned to look at each of the Weasleys sitting around him. "And you're all okay with this?"

"It doesn't affect me one way or another," Percy replied.

George shrugged. "I'll have nieces or nephews to spoil so I'm happy for them."

"Obviously not an ideal situation," Molly said. "But like Ron just mentioned, they're all adults."

Harry looked at Arthur, his last hope for someone siding with him.

Mr Weasley shook his head. "Don't look at me, son, I'm with my wife. This is their choice."

"I don't see how you all can sit here and—"

"Harry," Hermione finally spoke up. "The others are right. I know you're one of my best friends, but, this is between Bill, Charlie, and me. Not the rest of you."

"Well, don't come back here if you're not married to one of them." He frowned. "How do you even know one of them is the father?"

Hermione's face fell at her friend's accusation as gasps and yelling could be heard from the others involved. She turned to look at her best female friend. "Ginny, can you make sure my parents' home is closed up properly when you leave?"

Her hair was starting to spark and the group fell silent as they watched Hermione stand up and leave the room.

She closed the door quietly behind her and by the time she sat down on the bed, she could already hear the raised voices of Bill and Charlie along with Molly, Ginny, and even Ron.

Hermione's brain went blank as she tried to figure out what happened to cause Harry to be so upset with her.

She was still sitting in the same position a few minutes later when Bill gently knocked on the door. "Hermione, can I come in, please?"

"Uh, yes," she croaked out.

The door open and Bill entered, a frown twisting his scarred face. He closed the door behind him. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head. "Not at the moment, no."

Bill walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He leant down and pressed a kiss against her curly head. "I'm not sure what his problem is, but Ginny said that she would talk to him and figure out what's going on."

"I was honestly expecting Ron to be the one that started yelling when he found out. Not Harry."

"Same here," Bill agreed.

"Where's Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"He was finishing up with our family while I came in to check on you."

"I'm right here, love," Charlie said as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "I told Harry until he can apologise for his rude comments that we did not want him contacting us at all."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled wanly. "I don't know what got into him to cause him to react the way he did. I honestly thought it would be Ron or your mum, but not Harry."

"I really think he’s scared for you," Charlie said. At Hermione's confused look he continued, "Well, you're thousands of kilometres away and you just found out that you're pregnant. Any friend in his right mind would be worried about you, wanting to make sure that you really are okay."

"Yes, you have Charlie and me," Bill added. "But that doesn't mean it's going to lessen his worry for you, especially with how close the three of you are."

"But why Harry and not Ron?"

"Who knows." Bill shrugged. "People react in strange ways when they get unexpected news."

The three then spent some time curled up together cuddling with Bill and Charlie murmuring quiet reassurances until Hermione felt more relaxed.

* * *

 

_17 December 2000, Christchurch, South Island, New Zealand_

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Zoe's childhood friend. He reminded her a lot of Marcus Flint from Hogwarts only the man standing before her was much bigger, dark-skinned, and even she could admit that he was much better-looking than her former schoolmate.

"How are they just friends?" Charlie muttered to Bill.

"I have no idea," Bill replied. "I'm about as straight as they come, but I wouldn't tell him no. Seriously, how can she keep her hands off of him?"

Hermione agreed with them wholeheartedly but now was not the time so she turned around to glare at both of them. "Really? Can you two not control yourselves?" She turned back around and smiled at the man Zoe arranged for them to meet as he stopped in front of them. She held out her hand for him to shake. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Bill and Charlie Weasley. You must be Oliver."

The dark-skinned man shook Hermione's hand and then turn to Bill and Charlie, shaking their hands too. "Yes, I am Oliver Ngatai and please call me Oliver. It's a pleasure to meet all three of you."

"Ngatai? Are you Maori?"

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am on my dad's side."

"Oh wow," Hermione said, but before she could say anything else, Bill reminded them that there was a reason for them meeting with him. "I'm sorry, I just get excited learning about new cultures and people."

Charlie grinned. "You get excited about learning period, Mi."

"True," she laughed.

Oliver watched the ease in which the three conversed as they all walked over to an empty table and sat down. He found that he agreed with Zoe's assessment of them. "You guys are lucky, I hope you know that."

Bill and Charlie looked up at him, surprised by his words.

Hermione grinned. "I like to think that I'm just as lucky to have them."

Oliver merely chuckled in response.

He returned his attention to Hermione knowing that she was the one that Zoe had told him about and asked, “So Zoe told me that you have been looking for your parents and you thought they were here in New Zealand.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, the last we heard they had come over here to New Zealand, but we didn't know which island they had gone to. Since arriving, we've searched and spoken to many people at the dental offices on the North Island and we've come up blank. And Zoe mentioned that you are a dental hygienist, you're on the South Island, and that you possibly might know them or know where they may be working now.”

"Well, I don't know them personally, but I do have a friend that works as their receptionist and she said that they have actually been looking for you and are waiting for you to come to them.”

Hermione turned to Bill and Charlie, confused. “How can they be looking for me if they don't know who I am?”

“Well, I might have an answer for that,” Oliver said. “My friend mentioned that one of their patients is a nice young blond man and seemed to know who they were and offered to help return their memories for them.”

Hermione set down looking even more confused. “But who could that be?”

Bill shook his head. “I'm not sure, but I think getting to your parents and talking with them would be our best bet on figuring out what exactly is going on.”

Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Bill is right, love. We really should find your parents and talk with them to find out what's going on.”

“Where are they?” Hermione looked at the man sitting with them.

"They are in a town on the southern part of the island called Dunedin. You should be able to apparate there from here—" at the shake of both Bill and Charlie's heads he backpedalled "—or you can catch a Portkey down there since there is a place that you can Portkey to, but you will have to get authorization from the ministry in Wellington."

Hermione pulled out the small jar of Vegemite that they had been using throughout their hunt. She grinned. "That won't be a problem since the minister in Wellington has already said that all we have to do is alter the coordinates on the Portkey and it will take us wherever we need to go since they know why we might need to move at a moment's notice.”

His eyes widened. "You must be someone pretty important for them to authorise that kind of carte blanche approval." He narrowed his eyes as he studied the witch before him. Oliver then looked between Bill and Charlie. "You’re all are British correct?"

"Yes, we are," Bill replied. "Why?"

"Zoe told me about the war up there and I'm assuming you all fought in the war? And not just fought, but had an important role?"

"Yes, we all participated in helping Harry to down Voldemort," Hermione replied.

"Hermione is being modest," Charlie said, grinning proudly.

"Charlie!" Hermione whispered, sheepishly. "No, I'm not."

"Well, you are, love. Bill and I only know a fraction of what you dealt with. Harry may have been the one to take him out, but you were the brains behind the operation."

Sensing her unease with the war still, Bill steered them back to their reason for meeting with the New Zealand man. "Oliver, I know you probably have somewhere else to be, so we'll let you get on with your evening. Do you happen to have the address for where your friend works?"

"I'm actually meeting my wife and daughter here for dinner in a half hour, so I've got time. But yes, I do have the information," he replied as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "The top address is for your Portkey destination and the bottom is for the office."

Bill took the offered slip and read over both addresses.

"Do you think we can go there tonight?"

Bill shook his head at Hermione's question. "It's getting a little late and you need to rest, so why don't we go back to the hotel which is already paid for tonight and take it easy?"

"Why don't the two of you go back to the hotel and I'll go find something for dinner," Charlie suggested.

"If you're interested in trying local cuisine, the restaurant over there has brilliant food and it's fast," Oliver explained.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Hermione agreed. "You know what I like, Charlie."

"I do, love." Charlie stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Go with Bill and I'll see you both soon. Thank you, Oliver, you've been a huge help." He shook Oliver's hand before quietly slipping away in the direction the dental hygienist indicated.

"Yes, thank you so much. I really do appreciate everything you and Zoe have done for me, for us. It's saved us so much time."

"I'm glad I could help," Oliver replied. "I'm not sure what happened to cause your parents to lose their memories, but I know they'll be very happy to be reunited with you again."

Hermione blushed. "It was me, but since they have their memories back, I don't think it really matters now."

Bill suddenly remembered a comment Oliver made. "What young blond man helped her parents?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'm not sure. Tia never said what his name was."

"That's okay," Hermione said, patting Bill's hand as she stood up. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Good point," Bill replied as he followed her lead. He shook the other man's hand one last time. "Thank you, Oliver."

"Anytime. And if you need anything else, just let me or Zoe know, we'd be happy to help."

"Thank you. Have a great night."

"You too, Hermione. Same for you and your brother, Bill."

"Thank you."

The couple quietly made their way back towards their hotel, which was only a couple block from where they met with Oliver.

"I can't believe that we've almost found my parents," Hermione mused. "Just think that by this time tomorrow, we might be sitting down to dinner with them."

Bill chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere for you after you went so long with dead end clues."

"Me too." She grasped his hand. "It wouldn't have been possible without your original lead, so thank you."

Bil squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, love."


	3. Part Three

_18 December 2000, Dunedin, South Island, New Zealand_

Hermione sat between Bill and Charlie in the backseat of the white taxi with it's blue logo shining brightly on the side. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt as the tension in her shoulders became more and more noticeable the closer they drove to her parents' dental office. She had tried to listen to the driver as he gave them a mini tour of the beautiful seaside town, but she couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying.

Large calloused hands covered her own as Charlie leant over to whisper in her ear, "Mi, everything will be okay."

She leant into him and replied just as quietly, "How do you know that? For all we know they're upset with me over what I did to them. I mean I didn't even ask them permission or tell them what I was doing!"

Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he joined their hushed conversation. "And if you had told them, what would their response have been? Demand you go with them? Refuse to cooperate? No, you were better off not saying anything, because if you had then it would have been that much harder on all of you."

"He's right, Mi. You were better off not telling them." Charlie squeezed her hand. "And if they're still upset over what you did now that they have their memories back, then that is something we will deal with at that time."

The car slowed to a stop. "We're here," the driver told them as he put the car in park.

She was only moments away from knowing where, exactly, she stood in her parents' minds. Hermione's eyes widened with that realisation.

"Come on, love," Bill urged as he tugged gently on her hand.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly followed him out of the taxi. Charlie appeared around the end of the automobile as Bill closed the door behind her.

The driver pulled out into the evening traffic, leaving the three of them standing on the sidewalk, the entrance to the dental office behind them.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around.

She couldn't help but smile at the sign above the door. Wilkins Family Dentistry. Despite the difference in name, the logo was very similar to her parents' practice back home. They had even chosen the same font for the lettering.

She sighed as she felt some of the stress leave her body. Hermione was still a bundle of nerves, but at this point, all she cared about was seeing her parents again after being separated from them for three years.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this. Let's go."

Bill and Charlie followed her as she took the last few steps and entered the building. A bell jingled overhead.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she stepped forward. "I would like to meet with Drs Wilkins."

"At the moment, they are both busy with their last patients of the day," the receptionist replied. "May I take a message and let them know who is waiting?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure how exactly to reply to the question. Should she say she's their daughter or keep silent about that piece of information? She went with her gut instinct. "Hermione, their daughter."

The receptionist's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. "Oh, Miss Granger! Your parents will be so happy finally see you! If you will all have a seat in the lobby, I'll let them know you're here."

"Thank you." Hermione followed Bill and Charlie to a small cluster of chairs off to the side.

She looked up to see that the receptionist had disappeared through a door behind her desk.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Hermione said. "It seems like it's been forever since I oblivated their memories of me and sent them off."

Bill hugged her to his side. "It was only a matter of time before you found them, we just needed the right lead to get there."

"I'm still curious to know who returned their memories for them," Charlie pondered.

"I've been thinking about what Oliver said and I have an idea of who I think it is, but at this point, we'll be better off waiting to see what my parents say."

The trio fell quiet as they waited for either the receptionist to return or her parents to appear. After a few minutes of silence, the receptionist re-entered.

Hermione sat forward.

"Your mum told me to tell you that once they're done then they will join you."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said as she settled back in her chair and Bill's comforting embrace. She reached out for Charlie's hand and closed her eyes, willing her body to relax as they waited.

Some time later, Hermione slowly woke up only to find herself being drawn back into the realm of the Sandman. She fought against the alluring pull as she realised that the deep voice of her father was asking how she was doing. Hermione tried to move, but a heavy weight on the top of her head prevented her from doing so.

"For the most part she's doing well," Charlie replied as his thumb rubbed slowly across the back of her hand, "But she's been running herself ragged in her search and we're hoping now that we've found you that she'll slow down and get the rest she needs."

"Is she ill?" She could hear the worry in her mother's voice.

"No, she's not." Charlie sighed. "We have a lot of things we wish to discuss with both of you. Maybe we should wake both of them and find some place quiet we can talk."

As she listened to the younger Weasley brother, she realised that Bill must have fallen asleep with her. That would explain the weight on her head she mused.

"I'm awake," Hermione muttered before a large yawn overtook her. She nudged Bill. "Come on, love. My parents are here."

Bill jolted awake and looked around wild-eyed for a moment before he remembered where he was at. His movements finally freed Hermione.

"Love?" Hermione's mum chuckled. "It looks like we have missed quite a bit."

"More than you realise," the brunette witch muttered as she stood up.

"What was that, dear?"

"We'll explain everything soon, mum. I promise." Hermione turned to look at her parents for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. "Mum, Dad," she choked out. "I've missed you so much. And I'm so sorry."

Her mum pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, there is no need to apologise for what you did. Why don't we head to our home and we can talk while making dinner."

She returned the gesture, squeezing her mum close to her. "That sounds perfect."

"Punkin," Hermione's dad said as he held out his arms. "Come here."

She didn't hesitate to go to him, revelling in his warm embrace. "I've missed you both so much," she sniffled.

"We've missed you too, Punkin."

Her dad pulled back and as soon as she was out of his arms, her mum was pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you dare do that to us again, Hermione Jean," she scolded.

Tears tracked down her cheeks unchecked as a weak laugh bubbled out of her. "I won't."

"Now, Monica, let the poor girl go. We need to close up the office and then we can go home."

Her mum finally released her and Hermione stepped back, standing between her wizards once more.

"We will be back in a moment."

The trio watched as Hermione's parents disappeared for a few moments to close their business for the evening.

"Well," Hermione whispered. "They don't hate me. At least for the time being."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Why would they hate you?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she thought about what he said. "You're right, they won't hate me, they'll be disappointed for sure, but they won't hate me. No," she looked back and forth between Bill and Charlie, "they'll hate the two of you."

"Not going to happen either, love," Charlie replied confidently.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"We're much too charming and loveable for them to hate us."

Hermione snorted a very unladylike snort as she looked at Charlie. "We'll see about that. Mum will be the easier of the two to come around, my dad on the other hand? He might be a Muggle, but he's got his ways."

"Have no fear, love," Bill chimed in. "We've got this."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

"We do," both wizards said at the same time.

"You both do what?"

Hermione's mum entered the waiting room.

The young witch's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to say without letting the Kneazle out of the bag.

Charlie grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The ability to take off as much time from work as we need to so we can stay with Hermione until she decides what she wants to do."

She turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing at his lie to her mum. "Charlie," she hissed.

"He's right, Smarts. We both have more time than we know what to do with, so we want to make sure you know what you want to do before we go back to work," Bill remarked.

Hermione's mum looked between the three of them, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched their interactions.

Her father chose that moment to reappear. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied, a little more enthusiastically than was necessary. She fought to keep her blush down as everyone turned to look at her. "What can I say, I'm excited to finally spend time with my parents again after three years."

"We are too, sweetie," her mum agreed.

"Do you have an automobile?"

Hermione shook her head at her dad's question. "No, we took a taxi here from the apparition point."

"That's no problem," he said. "We have room to fit all three of you. Do you have bags?"

Hermione held up her beaded handbag and grinned. "Everything is right here."

"Good, good. Shall we leave?" He led the way through the front door and locked up after they were all clear.

The five of them made their way around the corner to the parking lot next to the building and piled into the Wilkins' automobile. Hermione sandwiched between Bill and Charlie in the back.

Hermione grinned at the sight of the dark red vehicle. It was just like the one her parents had when she was a child only a newer model.

"Did you buy this before or after your memories were returned?"

Monica looked at Hermione confused for a moment. "Oh? The car?" She laughed. "Before. We actually bought it not long after we moved to Australia."

"We were looking for a vehicle since we didn't bring one with us and something told us to get this," her father explained as he backed out and pulled out into traffic.

Hermione grinned. "I love it."

"So, Punkin, where'd you get the nickname?" Charlie teased.

Wendell laughed. "That would be me."

Monica looked over her shoulder and grinned. She started to explain, but Hermione cut her off.

"Apparently," Hermione explained, "right after I was born, the nurses at the hospital liked to put my hair in a little ponytail on the top of my head. Well, it was just long enough to stick straight up."

"We would take it down every time before we sent her back and lo and behold the next time we'd see her, she would be sporting the same look," Monica said.

"She looked like a little punk rocker," Wendell added. "So she became my punker."

"Which then morphed into punkin when I was about five or six."

Bill grinned mischievously. "So does that mean we can call you punkin?"

Hermione turned to glare at him. "No, you may not. Not even my mum calls me punkin. Just my dad."

"Spoilsport."

Hermione grinned. "I do what I can."

"What time did you arrive in Dunedin?"

"Late this afternoon," Hermione replied. "We took our Portkey over here from Wellington and were able to catch a taxi to drive us from the Portkey point on the outskirts of town. We only arrived an hour or so ago."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not yet," Charlie answered.

"We wanted to see you all first and then go from there," Bill added.

"Well, you all can stay with us," Monica said. "We have a spare room Hermione can use and space in the living room to put up a couple single mattresses for the two of you."

"I'm pretty sure we won't be needing those extra mattresses," Charlie muttered.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep quiet," she hissed.

"What was that, dear?" Wendell glanced back in the rear view mirror to stare at his daughter for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, dad." She looked away and cursed under her breath as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Charlie leant down and whispered in her ear. "They have to know that we're together in some capacity."

"It's still their home," Hermione replied. "If they say no, then they say no."

Bill placed his hand on her abdomen. "Do you think it will make much difference when they find out about these two?"

She batted his hand away. "Stop it, both of you. We'll figure everything out soon enough."

Monica looked over her shoulder as a concerned look passed over her features. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, mum. Just discussing some things we want to talk with the two of you about."

"Such as?"

"Let's get to your home first and then we can talk about everything."

The vehicle's occupants fell quiet as Monica and Wendell shared a silent look. They knew something was going on between the three sitting in the backseat, but were unsure as to the exact nature of their relationship.

Before Hermione erased their memories and sent them far away from the fighting in wizarding Britain, they had heard about some of the less obvious differences between the two worlds. Two of them had stuck out to them when they first learned of the differences from Arthur and Molly. The first was the betrothal contract many of the Pureblood families still used according to Molly, but the Weasley matriarch made it very clear that all of her children would not be put through that kind of ordeal.

 _'No betrothal contract,'_ Monica decided. She chanced another glance over her shoulder and quietly observed the trio behind her.

Both wizards had shifted in their seats as the three spoke and the two men were sitting in such a way that it looked like they were guarding or protecting Hermione.

Monica raised an eyebrow at the picture they made.

She would never have thought her logical daughter would go the route of a triad, but if that's what was really going on between them then who was she to stop it? As long as they were happy and Hermione was being treated properly then there wasn't much she could do. Monica glanced back at her husband; he might have a few choice words with Bill and Charlie, but she knew that in the end, he would feel the same as her.

Wendell pulling into their driveway brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly exited the vehicle and led the way into their home.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home, while we make dinner," Wendell said as he headed through a doorway off the entrance hall. Hermione assumed it led into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"You're our guests," Monica replied. "I hope grilled lamb rib chops with cauliflower couscous and roasted root vegetables sounds good."

"Sounds delicious, Mrs Wilkins," Charlie replied.

"Oh please if you're both going to be dating our daughter then I don't see why you should call me Mrs Wilkins or Granger, so please call me Monica," she told him, grinning. She glanced at Bill. "Same goes for you."

She disappeared through the same doorway as her husband had a few moments prior, leaving behind two shocked wizards and an amused witch.

Bill turned to Hermione. "How in the world did she figure that out?"

The witch standing next to him laughed. "You're the one who calls me Smarts, where do you think I get my brains from? Both of my parents are quite smart and neither one misses much, so I'm not surprised that my mum caught on to the three of us."

"So in other words," Charlie muttered, "it's only a matter of time before one of them figures out that there's more going on than just the three of us together?"

"If we don't say anything, then somehow they'll have it figured out by the time we finish dinner," Hermione explained just as quietly. "I'll be honest with you both, we'll be better off just coming right out and telling them exactly what's going on." She placed her hand over her abdomen. "Not that I was planning to keep them from my parents."

"You're right, love," Bill agreed. "I know we weren't planning to tell our family right away, but since they all know now, we're not going to keep our children from their other grandparents."

"Come on," Charlie said as he moved to follow her parents. "Let's not take any longer. The sooner we tell them the sooner we can relax and Bill and I can get to know your parents."

Hermione grinned. "I am so glad neither of you is scared of what they'll say."

"Oh, we're scared, love," Bill said. "But we're also Gryffindors through and through, so we're not going to let a little fear get in our way."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Bill's cheek. "You both definitely are and it's one of the many reasons I'm falling in love with you both. It's not something I planned, but it's definitely not unwelcome."

"I'm glad it's not unwelcomed." Bill captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione returned his kiss early, but she slowly pulled away a few moments later.

"I'm glad too," Charlie said as he walked back towards Bill and Hermione as they separated, "because we're not planning to let you go." He stopped in front of her and leant down to give her a kiss of his own.

She expected a kiss similar to his brother's, but it was only a short, chaste kiss.

Charlie chuckled quietly as she unconsciously followed him.

She frowned. "But I wasn't done with you."

"We don't have time for that now, Mi," Charlie said. He kissed her forehead and then reached down to grasp her hand. He leant further forward to whisper in her ear. "We'll have time later tonight after your parents have gone to bed."

Hermione whimpered as she followed Charlie down the hallway. "You're evil, you know that, right?" She slid her hand through the crook of Bill's elbow

Charlie grinned. "The Sorting Hat threatened to sort me into Slytherin, so it's nothing new."

"How did I not know this?" She turned to glance at Bill. "Did you know this?"

Monica looked up where she was stirring a dish on the stovetop. "Know what, sweetie?"

"That Charlie was nearly sorted into Slytherin."

"Of course, I knew," Bill replied. "Actually, I'm the only one in the family that knows."

"Mum, Percy and Ron would have fits if they found out," Charlie explained. "While dad, George, and Ginny wouldn't care."

"I could only imagine what Harry would say," Hermione mused. "He's sometimes as bad as Ron when it comes to Slytherins."

"I hate drama and being the centre of attention, which is what would happen if everyone knew, so there's no point in telling those that wouldn't care in case they accidentally say something to one of the others."

 _"Hating drama isn't going to stop what's going to happen tonight,"_ Hermione thought. "Is dad out grilling the lamb?"

"Yes, he is," Monica replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just going to ask if he can make sure mine is cooked all the way through," she explained.

Monica turned around and looked questioningly at her daughter. "Are you sure you want that? It will be dry."

"I know we normally have lamb at medium or medium well, but I need it well done."

Monica's eyes narrowed. "Need or want?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks warming slightly as she walked to the back door. "Need."

Monica noticed that her cauliflower couscous was done, so she turned off the burner under the pot she had been stirring and turned to look at Bill and Charlie. "Now, gentlemen, would one of you care to explain what is going on with my daughter?"

Bill and Charlie shared a look as Hermione's mum settled her hands on her hips.

"Mum? Can you come out here please?" Hermione popped her head around the door frame. "Bill? Charlie? Can you both come too?"

The two wizards quietly followed Monica out the back door and found Hermione standing near her father who was standing near the grill, keeping an eye on the lamb cooking.

Monica walked over to Wendell as Hermione gestured for Bill and Charlie to stand next to her. They stood on either side of her and Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione took a deep breath, before addressing her parents, "As you both have probably figured out, I am in a relationship with both Bill and Charlie and while triadic relationships are not common in the Mu—"

"Oh, Hermione," Monica said as she stepped forward and grasped Hermione's hands in her own. "No need to explain to us about your relationship. Before we came down here, we would spend time with Arthur and Molly where we would talk about the differences between our two worlds. They explained quite a bit to us so we wouldn't be completed in the dark."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Monica laughed. "Arthur and Molly are really quite lovely people and they not only wanted us to feel welcome, but they wanted to learn more about the world where you and Harry came from."

"Why didn't any of you say anything?"

Monica shrugged. "Would it have made any difference to you when you were a child and away at a new school that we couldn't see?"

Hermione frowned. "I see what you mean."

"It's okay, sweetie," Monica replied as she squeezed her hands before releasing them. "As I said, you were only a child at the time."

"Don't forget, they also helped us whenever we needed to send you anything," Wendell reminded her as he turned the lamb over one last time.

Hermione thought over what he had just said and her eyes widened as she remembered that her father was correct. "You're right. I had completely forgotten about that." Hermione grinned. "I'm glad Mr and Mrs Weasley were there for you both and I will need to thank them properly when I see them again."

"You know our parents love you like one of their own, Mi," Charlie said.

"Smarts, you don't have to thank them," Bill added. He placed his free hand over her abdomen. "Giving them their first grandchildren with be thanks enough."

Hermione smiled softly, but the sound of tongs clanging against the grill and clattering to the floor caught everyone's attention.

"What did you just say?"

"I–I, oh shit," Bill stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"Oh shit, indeed," Wendell said as he stared long and hard at the two wizards on either side of his daughter.

"Well, I guess the Kneazle is out of the bag now," Charlie said.

Monica tried to hide her smile and couldn't, so she bent down and picked up the tongs her husband had dropped. She turned away, so cover the large grin she was sporting and removed all but one of the lamb rib chops. She would remove the last one after it cooked a little longer.

"Sorry, love," Bill muttered as he tightened his hold on her shoulders.

Hermione looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, my love, we were planning to tell them anyway."

"Which is?"

She gulped as she looked at her parents. Her dad was watching the three of them expectantly while her mum was stealing glances at them and still trying to fight her grin. "I'm pregnant with twins."

"Oh, Hermione," Monica said as she pulled the last piece of lamb off the flame before she dropped the tongs onto the little table where the plate sat next to the grill. "Are you positive?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I went to see a healer when we were in Wellington last week and she confirmed everything except for their gender."

"And they're healthy?"

"As two little horses." Hermione laughed at the look of joy on her mum's face.

Monica stepped forward and swept her daughter into her arms, pulling her away from Bill and Charlie and to sit down on a small outdoor love seat on the other side of their back porch.

As the two women chatted quietly among themselves, Wendell kept his gaze on the two redheaded wizards. He raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Bill and Charlie glanced at each other before looking back at Hermione's dad.

"We're not sure?" Charlie grimaced as Bill's words came out more of a question than he knew Bill wanted, but he couldn't blame him when he was finding their whole conversation surreal.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I know that's not the answer you want, Mr Wilkins, but that's the best answer we can give you for the time being. I also know that you don't want to hear this, but I figure you would rather us be as honest as possible with you. We've both been with Hermione, so either one or both of us could be the father of her children," Charlie explained.

Wendell looked at them confused. "And that doesn't bother either of you? You're not jealous that the other could have fathered both children?"

Charlie shrugged. "Why should we be jealous when we both love her and she loves us? We knew from the beginning that we didn't want her to choose between us and that we would pursue her together."

"And what's your endgame? Do you plan to marry her now that you've gotten her pregnant?"

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed as she focused back in on what the three men were talking about.

"Mi, it's okay," Charlie said, smiling at her. "Your dad has a very valid question and he has every right to know what's going on."

"Mr Wilkins, we would be honoured to marry your daughter whenever she is ready," Bill answered.

"I don't want either of them to feel obligated to marry me because I'm pregnant," Hermione said as she stood up and made her way over to the men. "I want them to ask me because that's what they want. We've already decided that we want to see where things go between the three of us as a triad, but—" she smiled as she placed a hand on the side of their faces "—I think all three of us already know that even though we've only been together for a little over a month now that this isn't any kind of passing fancy."

Bill looked down at her and clasped her hand in his. "It's definitely not and I know my inner wolf agrees with me."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She giggled as she settled back down on flat feet. "I'm glad to know he agrees with you."

Bill grinned and kissed the back of her knuckles. "Me too."

Charlie leant into her small, warm hand. "No inner wolf for me, but this has never been a short fling for me at all. I've been in it for the long flight since the beginning."

"Thank you."

All eyes turned to Wendell Wilkins. He took a couple steps forward and waited for Hermione to move out of his way. "It's okay, Punkin." Hermione nodded and stepped to the side.

Monica quietly moved next to Hermione, where she finally turned off the grill and prepared it for cleaning once it cooled down some.

"I'm obviously not the happiest of fathers right now, but you're all adults and can make your own decisions. I am not going to force you all to marry before the children are born, because I have never thought that was the right way to go. You all need to grow together and let nature take it's course." He looked over his shoulder at his daughter and winked. "Even if you're going about things in backwards order."

"Oh, Daddy." Hermione wrapped her arms around her dad's neck as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he replied. "Just make sure you keep healthy and take care of my grandchildren for me."

"I will, Daddy."

"And you two make sure you take care of my little punkin. She's the only one I've got and I might be a Muggle, but I'll hunt you both down and take you out if you hurt her." He gave Charlie a hard look before he turned his gaze on Bill. "Part werewolf or not."

Hermione stepped back and looked at her father in surprise. "Wait, how do you know Bill is part werewolf?"

"Well, after our memories were returned, most of what happened during the war was explained to us, including the attack on Bill," Monica replied. "And Charlie confirmed the story when we were speaking to him before the two of you woke up in the office."

"Mum, Dad, who returned your memories?"

"A nice young, blond man who said he went to school with you," Monica hedged. "He told us that when he heard what you had to do, he knew that he owed it to you to help restore our memories."

"He's currently working to become a mind healer," Wendell added. "He explained that one of the best mind healers is located here on the island in a small town called Momona about a half hour south-west of here."

"I'm so thankful for his generosity," Monica continued, "because without his help we wouldn't have our memories back already and he was able to help us process everything that happened."

"He also helped us work through our anger over what you did," Wendell said.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione bowed her head. "For everything. For erasing your memories, for not talking to you about what was really going on in the wizarding world, and for sending you away. I just—" she closed her eyes and hesitated for a moment. "I just knew that you would both be targets the Death Eaters would exploit to try and get to me."

"Sweetie, there's no need to explain anything to us," her mum said. "As your father said, we've worked through our anger over what you did and after everything was explained to us, especially what would have happened if the Death Eaters had decided to go after us—"

"And learning that they were only days away from doing exactly that when you sent us off," Wendell added.

"Wait. How could you have known that?" Hermione questioned. "I didn't even know that they were that close to going after you both until long after you had disappeared."

The ring of the doorbell interrupted their conversation.

Since she was closest to the door, Hermione offered to see who was there.

"We'll go in and set the table for dinner," Monica said as Hermione entered the home. "The vegetables should be ready by now."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." When Hermione opened the door, she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

It looked as if the wizard on the other side of the doorway was just as surprised to see her. He recovered first. "Well, Granger, I see you've finally found your parents."

"Hermione," her mum called, "who is it?"

"I'm assuming the wizard who helped return your memories," Hermione replied.

There was a small commotion as a chair scraped across the tiled floor.

"Draco!" Monica exclaimed as she entered the hallway. She swept past her daughter to engulf the blond wizard in a tight hug. "Please come in. What are you doing here?"

 _'Well, now I've seen everything,'_ Hermione mused; she looked on in wonder as the former Slytherin Prince let her Muggle mother hug him.

Draco waited to reply until she released him and he could breathe properly again. "I actually came to see if you had heard anything else about Granger, since last we knew she was still in Australia, but I see that my question has been answered. I was also going to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner, but by the smell of your home, I can tell you're making dinner."

"Yes, they showed up about an hour before we closed the office. We've been catching up since then and we were just about to sit down to dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you here, Granger, but I couldn't impose on your family reunion; I will leave you all to your dinner and reunion. Have a good evening."

"Wait a minute, Draco. If you don't mind, I actually have a few questions for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Why don't you join us and we can talk? And my mum still makes enough to feed an army."

"Yes, she does like to make quite a bit," Draco replied, grinning.

Monica rolled her eyes at them. "Wendell and I were planning to have the leftovers for lunch the rest of the week, so if neither of you want to eat, then we can just as easily package what doesn't get eaten tonight when we're done."

"Oh, no, I didn't say no," Draco told her. "I was just merely making an observation. You know I'm not one to turn down a home cooked meal, especially yours."

"Then follow me," Hermione said as she turned around.

As Draco followed Hermione towards the dining room, something that Monica said caught his attention. "Your mum said 'they'. Who else came with you? I thought Potter and Weasley were back in England still."

"They are," Hermione replied. "We actually spoke the other day via Muggle video chat."

"We're here with her," Bill said as Draco and Hermione entered the dining room.

The blond wizard raised an eyebrow as he looked at both redheads. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Draco answered. "Just didn't see that coming, but congratulations to you all."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she sat down between Bill and Charlie. "Now, about those questions."

"Let's start eating first and then you can question Draco," Wendell suggested. "Here's your piece, punkin."

"Okay," Hermione yielded. "Thanks, Dad."

Monica passed around the cauliflower couscous and the roasted vegetables. Within minutes, the group of six were enjoying a simple yet delicious dinner.

Hermione could no longer take not have the answers to her questions, so partway through, she turned her attention back to Draco. "Why didn't you send word you had found my parents and returned their memories?"

"Many reasons," Draco replied after he set down his fork and knife to give Hermione his undivided attention. "I didn't want to tell you when I found them in case I wasn't able to return their memories. Once they were able to remember everything, they needed time to process all that had happened not only to them, but what happened in our war, too."

"How much did you tell them?"

Draco looked down at his plate; a light rose colour tinting his cheeks. "Everything. The good, the bad, and the day I would rather forget more than any other. I know you're probably mad that I told them about what happened at the manor, but they've been so nice to me since the moment I met them and I felt that keeping any secrets from them about my involvement would not be fair to them." He glanced up at Hermione and was unable to read her thoughts or feelings. "You are more than welcome to hate me for what I've told them, but I don't regret it for one moment, because they deserve to know that they raised a brilliant young lady who turned out to be one of our world's strongest heroes."

Silence descended over the room as Hermione processed what had been said.

Draco watched as both Bill and Charlie unconsciously grasped her hands, providing her with moral support.

After a few moments, Hermione came to a decision and took a breath. "I don't hate you, Draco. Yes, I'm upset that I didn't get to tell my parents on my own, but at the same time, you probably told them more than I ever would have because I want to protect them."

"We don't need protection, sweetie," Monica said.

"At least not from the truth," Wendell added.

"As I mentioned earlier, I'm glad Draco was here," Monica continued, "because it made dealing with everything these past few weeks that much easier."

"When were your memories returned?"

At his question, Monica turned to Charlie. "About three weeks ago."

Bill frowned. "Why didn't you go looking for Hermione?"

"Once we calmed down," Wendell answered, "Draco made a valid point."

The wizard in question shrugged. "I explained that since Hermione was searching for them and that we didn't know exactly where she was that they would be better off staying here and that Hermione would find them soon."

"Sure enough, about five days after that conversation, you all show up in our office."

"Huh," Charlie mused. "It's interesting how things worked out that way."

"Yes, it is," Monica agreed. She stood up and waved the four gentlemen back down as they also rose from their own chairs. "Now, who would like some pudding?"

The group spent the rest of the evening catching up on everything they had missed over the last few years. Hermione even found out that her parents spent a few weeks in Tasmania helping to set up a new dental office on the island the previous year. As the night came to a close, Draco returned to his own home, and in light of Hermione's big news of the night, Monica and Wendell relented and allowed the trio to share a room. After performing their nightly ablutions, Bill transfigured the sofa in the living room into a bed large enough for the three of them since it was the only room other than the master bedroom that would be able to accommodate a bed that size without being enlarged magically.

* * *

 

_25 December 2000, Dunedin, South Island, New Zealand_

Hermione slowly woke to the loud sounds of voices laughing and pots and pans clanging in the kitchen on the other side of the house. After the first night in her parents' home, the three of them worked to enlarge the guest bedroom and bed so they could sleep there since they decided to remain in New Zealand through the new year. She groaned and rolled over, borrowing into the warmth of Bill's body.

"You know we need to get up, Mi," Charlie whispered as he followed her, boxing her in.

"I know we do, but I don't want to be social today," she mumbled. "Even if they are family."

"They came all the way out here to spend Christmas with us and arrived late last night," Bill reminded her. He trailed his fingers along the exposed skin of her arm.

Hermione shivered as goose pimples popped up in his fingers' wake as she remembered the surprising appearance of Bill and Charlie's family, along with Harry, the night before so they could all celebrate Christmas together. She grinned as Harry's heartfelt apology resurfaced. The phrase 'unmitigated arse' was used more than once along with him asking if there was anything he could do to make it up to her. Hermione loved her friend dearly, but his comments when they last talked were unwarranted. She knew she would eventually forgive him, but even after a long discussion with her mum before the Weasleys and Harry showed up, she wasn't able to forgive him at the drop of a wand. Hermione also had a feeling he wouldn't be very happy when she suggested he babysit for her when she needed someone, even if it was her mum's idea.

Charlie tickled her side to distract her from her thoughts. "Still with us, Mi?"

"Yeah, sorry." She looked up at Bill. "I know they're here to spend time with us, but that doesn't make me I want to leave this warm bed." She winked at him as a smirk slowly spread across her lips. "Wouldn't you rather spend Christmas in bed with me?"

Bill growled. "Don't tempt me, witch."

Charlie nipped at her exposed shoulder. "How about this, we go out and spend the day with our families and then tonight Bill and I will give you a proper Christmas present when we're very much alone."

Hermione smirked. "I will hold you both to that. Now, let's go join everyone."

The three of them untangled themselves from the sheets and each other's legs and rose from the bed.

Hermione paused as she was pulling on a lightweight, short-sleeved pale green tunic. "I know we've barely talked about it, but you know our parents will want to know what we are doing after the first of the year. So what are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well, we don't know what our plans our other than we have to return to work in January," Bill said.

"Bill's right, I have to go back to Romania, especially since I have my own paperwork to fill out from the dragon thief we captured last month," Charlie added. "My boss said he would hold it until I returned."

Bill looked thoughtful as he pulled his long red hair back into a leather thong. "Have you thought about transferring to another ministry?"

"You mean back to Britain?"

Bill shook his head. "No, Smarts, the Romanian ministry."

"What about you?" Hermione frowned. "Wouldn't you go back to Egypt?"

"No, Gringotts has a large branch in Romania where I could transfer to that has the largest research library in the world."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

Charlie laughed. "You sealed the deal at library."

"No. Wait, yes, but," she hesitated. "You would transfer to Romania also so we could all be together?:

"Of course I would," Bill replied as he stepped forward and took her in his arms. "Who knows, maybe when we get there you can apply to work in the bank's research library."

Charlie laughed, as he joined them and pressed a kiss against her the side of head. "You know we'd never see her again."

Hermione smacked his shoulder. "Shush you." She stood on her toes and kissed Bill. "I think you have a brilliant idea." She dropped back onto the flat of her feet. "I know it's sudden, but let's do this."

"Works for me," Charlie replied. "I can't wait to share my Romanian life with my two favourite people."

"Let's go join everyone and tell them," Hermione said excitedly as she quickly made her way out to join everyone else.

Bill and Charlie chuckled at her excitement and followed her. When they offered to help Hermione all those weeks ago, they may not have planned to begin a relationship, but neither one was ready to let her go.

FINI

**Author's Note:**

> D.I.C. (originally the _Drapery and General Importing Company of New Zealand Ltd_ ) really was a department store chain and has since closed.


End file.
